marioandsonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island
Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island is the prequel to every game in the Mario series. It stars Yoshi and Baby Mario as the main protagonists. The main antagonist is Kamek, the evil Magikoopa while the primary antagonist is actually Baby Bowser. Plot Long time ago, a stork was carrying twins to their parents. Suddenly a creature appeared and attacked the stork. The creature managed to kidnap the babies. The creature only kidnapped one of the babies. The other baby fell into an island. Meanwhile in Yoshi's Island, a Yoshi is walking when something lands on his back, a baby named Mario. A map also falls with Mario. Yoshi cannot read the map. He carries the baby to the other Yoshis so they can chat about the baby. Kamek the Magikoopa finds out that he has only kidnapped one of the twins. He then sends Toadies to find the other baby quickly. Yoshi, unaware of Kamek's powers, continues walking past the Toadies while carrying Mario and the map. Later, all the Yoshis decide to help Mario find the stork and Luigi and Yoshi decides to take the baby first as they pass along each other. Gameplay Each level has a different Yoshi (Level 1: Green, Level 2: Pink, Level 3: Light Blue, Level 4: Yellow, Level 5: Purple, Level 6: Tan, Level 7: Red, Level 8: Dark Blue). The only exception to this is when the player plays World 6-8, instead of riding a Dark Blue Yoshi, the player rides the regular Yoshi (a green one). The players must use eggs to defeat enemies or swallow them to make eggs. If the player is hurt, Baby Mario will be trapped in a bubble. When Mario is trapped in the bubble, Yoshi must catch the bubble before time runs out. If the player does not catch the bubble in time, the player will lose a life. The timer starts at 10 and can increased by reaching the middle ring or collecting starman. One starman is one point for the level. The player can collect 30 points for having the maximum number of starman which is 30. The second set of points is by earning red coins. Red coins are combined with regular coins. There are 20 red coins in each level. One red coin is worth 1 point for the level. The other set of points is by flowers. Flowers are mostly hidden everywhere. There are 5 flowers in each level. Each flower is worth 10 points. Also at the Ending Ring, how many flowers you get is how many flowers will appear at the ring. If the player hits a flower, then a player gets to play a minigame (with the exception of level 4 and level 8). If the player earns 100 points, the player earns a 1-Up. If the player gets 800 Points total on a world, the player unlocks the world's extra level. In the GBA version, if the player gets 400 Points total on a world, the player unlocks the world's secret level. Levels Tutorial Level This level is playable only after the cutscene. This is the first level of the game. World 1: Grassy Plains *Level 1: Make Eggs, Throw Eggs *Level 2: Watch Out Below! *Level 3: The Cave of Chomp Rocks *Level 4 (Fort Level): Burt the Bashful's Fort *Level 5: Hop! Hop! Donut Plains *Level 6: Shy Guys on Stilts *Level 7: Touch Fuzzy, Get Dizzy *Level 8 (Castle Level): Salvo the Slime's Castle *Level 9 (Extra Level): Poochy Ain't Stupid World 2: Forest Mountains *Level 1: Visit Koopas and Para-Koopas *Level 2: The Baseball Boys *Level 3: What's Gusty Taste Like? *Level 4 (Fort Level): The Bigger Boo's Fort *Level 5: Watch Out for Lakitus *Level 6: The Cave of the Mystery Maze *Level 7: Lakitu's Wall *Level 8 (Castle Level): The Potted Ghost's Castle *Level 9 (Extra Level): Hit That Switch!! World 3: Water Jungle *Level 1: Welcome to Monkey World! *Level 2: Jungle Rhythm... *Level 3: Nep-Enut's Domain *Level 4 (Fort Level): Prince Froggy's Fort *Level 5: Jammin' through the Trees *Level 6: The Cave of Harry Hedgehog *Level 7: Monkeys' Favorite Lake *Level 8 (Castle Level): Naval Piranha's Castle *Level 9 (Extra Level): More Monkey Madness World 4: Sunset Landscape *Level 1: GO! GO! MARIO!! *Level 2: The Cave of the Lakitus *Level 3: Don't Look Back! *Level 4 (Fort Level): Marching Milde's Fort *Level 5: Chomp Rock Shore *Level 6: Lake Shore Paradise *Level 7: Ride Like the Wind *Level 8 (Castle Level): Hookbill the Koopa's Castle *Level 9 (Extra Level): The Impossible? Maze World 5: Ice Mountain *Level 1: BLIZZARD!!! *Level 2: Ride the Ski Lifts *Level 3: Danger-Icy Conditions Ahead *Level 4 (Fort Level): Sluggy the Unshaven's Fort *Level 5: Goonie Rides! *Level 6: Welcome to Cloud World *Level 7: Shifting Platforms Ahead *Level 8 (Castle Level): Raphael the Raven's Castle *Level 9 (Extra Level): Kamek's Revenge World 6: Bowser Kingdom *Level 1: Scary Skeleton Goonies! *Level 2: The Cave of the Bandits *Level 3: Beware the Spinning Logs *Level 4 (Fort Level): Tap-Tap the Red Nose's Fort *Level 5: The Very Loooooong Cave *Level 6: The Deep, Underground Maze *Level 7: KEEP MOVING!!!! *Level 8 (Castle Level): King Bowser's Castle *Level 9 (Extra Level): Castle-Masterpiece Set Bosses World 1: Grassy Plains * Fort: Burt the Bashful * Castle: Salvo the Slime World 2: Forest Mountains * Fort: Bigger Boo * Castle: Roger the Potted Ghost World 3: Steamy Jungle *Fort: Prince Froggy *Castle: Naval Pirhana World 4: Sunset Landscape *Fort: Marching Milde *Castle: Hookbill the Koopa World 5: Icy Mountain *Fort: Sluggy the Unshaven *Castle: Raphael the Raven World 6: Bowser Kingdom *Fort: Tap-Tap the Red Nose *Castle*: Tap-Tap the Golden *Castle**: Baby Bowser *Castle***: Giant Baby Bowser (*) Castle Mid-Boss (**) Castle Boss (***) Castle Grand Boss Category:Games Category:SNES Games Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Advance Category:Yoshi Category:Kamek's Appearances